


Sulla soglia di casa

by lemon_sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sama/pseuds/lemon_sama
Summary: Una notte insonne prima del giorno del matrimonio passata a chiacchierare sulla soglia di casa con solo una porta a dividerli dal domani.«Avanti, vuoi vedermi pure tu, perciò apri la porta! Lo so che quella della tradizione è solo una scusa, ma siamo stati separati abbastanza e prometto di non fare briciole sul divano!»Sasuke fa una smorfia quasi divertita, ma poi incrocia le braccia al petto puntualizzando ostinato: «Hai mai pensato che io stia rispettando le tradizioni solo per godere degli ultimi attimi di pace che mi rimangono, per ricordarli quando sicuramente mi pentirò di averti sposato?»Oneshot delirante NaruSasuAccenni di MadaHashi sul finale





	Sulla soglia di casa

**Author's Note:**

> È una vecchia storia; sto approfittando del tempo libero per dedicarmi alle fanfic e provando questo archivio sto mettendo un po' di vecchia roba, per vedere come mi trovo.

##  **Sulla soglia di casa**

 

  
Sai, Kiba e Rock Lee sembrano addormentati profondamente, ma anche se il  
silenzio dura da un po', Naruto non può affermare che Shikamaru e Shino  
siano nella stessa condizione, anzi conoscendoli, è quasi certo che siano  
ancora svegli; se Shino ha la tendenza a farsi in modo perenne i fatti  
suoi, Shikamaru, invece, troverebbe oltremodo seccante dover alzare la  
testa dal cuscino e le spalle dal materassino, faticosamente gonfiato con  
il proprio respiro, soltanto per coglierlo in flagrante mentre cerca nel  
buio di sgattaiolare fuori casa e dover poi sedare le proteste  
narcotizzate di chi sicuramente si sveglierà a causa dei suoi rumori  
molesti.  
Con un leggero senso di colpa per i suoi amici che hanno cercato tutti i  
modi – sacco a pelo e gonfiabili da spiaggia – per accamparsi nel suo  
appartamento di a malapena 60 metri quadri e passare insieme a lui  
l'ultima nottata da uomo libero, Naruto chiude con un pesante sospiro la  
porta di casa alle sue spalle.  
In verità, l'idea di svignarsela in piena notte come un adolescente preso  
dal troppo entusiasmo per uno dei tanti appuntamenti con il primo – e  
quasi unico – grande amore, l'aveva già maturata  da quando i suoi  
amici hanno mostrato l'intenzione di rimanere con lui nella notte prima  
del grande evento.  
Il fatto è che non riesce a dormire, l'intensità dei ricordi e le  
aspettative sulla giornata di domani lo hanno costretto a rigirarsi  
continuamente agitato tra le coperte e tenere gli occhi aperti nel buio,  
sorridendo con le labbra premute sopra il cuscino ad ogni immagine  
piacevole rievocata o sospirando e deglutendo in preda all'ansia e allo  
sconforto quando alcune memorie più amare hanno fatto capolino tra i tanti  
pensieri ingarbugliati nella sua testa.  
Ridacchia Naruto, pensando che di adolescente abbia ormai solo – e per  
fortuna – l'aspetto e il carattere burlone, perché di anni se ne ritrova a  
contarne oltre l'abbondante trentina, nonostante l'apparenza da eterno  
ragazzino dall'aria svagata e sognatrice – anche se a volte, raramente,  
quando viene obbligato a indossare camicie da sartoria e cravatte di seta,  
al posto di larghe felpe colorate e tute deformi, s'intravede il  
potenziale esplosivo di un uomo affascinante, tra il suo sorriso e i  
magnetici occhi chiari, ma sono abiti che non gli si addicono, dandogli  
l'impressione di sopprimere parte del suo carattere.  
Affondando le mani nelle tasche dei suoi amati jeans logori, mentre  
s'incammina verso l'appartamento di Sasuke, ormai diventato anche un po'  
suo da tempo, rabbrividisce a percepire l'aria ancora un po' fredda di  
fine marzo che s'insinua sotto i vestiti ancora troppo leggeri per quella  
stagione, ma l'entusiasmo di raggiungerlo il più in fretta possibile, è  
troppo per tornare indietro e perdere tempo prezioso per una stupida  
giacca.  
Adolescenza o meno, o come afferma spesso presuntuoso Sasuke, “che stupido  
sei, idiota rimani e ovviamente non cambierà nulla”, vorrebbe averlo  
accanto anche quella sera, anche se la tradizione vuole il contrario, per  
colmare quella distanza a cui non è più abituato e leggere nel suo sguardo  
i suoi stessi turbamenti – trovare le parole esatte per tutti quei  
sentimenti condivisi che si trascina dietro da anni e da cui si lascia  
trascinare fin da quando si sono posati gli occhi addosso.  
C'è stato un periodo, uno dei tanti di cui Sasuke non vuole sentire  
nemmeno nominare, durante l'inizio dell'adolescenza, in cui la convinzione  
che avrebbe donato il primo bacio a Sakura e di conseguenza anche i primi  
appuntamenti e relativi batticuori erano delle ferree certezze che  
scandivano le sue giornate e i suoi sogni.  
Certezze che Sasuke ha frantumato, una per una, con un ghigno strafottente  
e vittorioso ad adombrargli il volto.  
Sono così trascorsi gli anni, tra l'amore irrazionale e travolgente che li  
ha resi liberi e vivi dai loro dolori incolmabili, liti furiose e  
abbandoni momentanei – anche se Naruto è stato sull'orlo dell'esaurimento  
durante quei 1153 giorni di lontananza, silenzio e improvvisi attacchi di  
panico, dove c'era solo la sua voce a pronunciare il nome di Sasuke e solo  
l'eco sordo del suo animo spezzato e svuotato in risposta.  
Hanno deciso di sposarsi, dopo una convivenza forzata dettata  
dall'abitudine di Naruto di occupare abusivamente gli spazi.  
È iniziato come uno scherzo – battutine e anelli di plastica trovati  
dentro i pacchetti di patatine e donati teatralmente come pegno d'amore –  
che si è trasformato in realtà senza meditarci troppo sopra.  
L'ha borbottato Sasuke o è stato  
lui a proporlo seriamente?   
Il ricordo è abbastanza vago – si tratta di un continuo litigio protratto  
per giorni interi su chi avrebbe dovuto chiederlo per primo, a cui hanno  
risposto più volte no all'altro solo per dispetto, e forse solo durante il  
sesso riparatore si sono decisi a darsi la risposta giusta – quella,  
l'unica che volevano sentire.  
A volersi occupare dell'organizzazione del matrimonio è stata Sakura.  
All'inizio si è gentilmente proposta per essere d'aiuto e dispensare  
consigli laddove Sasuke e Naruto si sono dimostrati in totale disaccordo o  
privi di buongusto o eleganza, ma poi visti gli scarsi risultati sia di  
partecipazione che di risoluzione delle controversie generate dalla scelta  
di qualunque cosa sia contemplata in un matrimonio – i confetti al gusto  
di ramen sono stati il primo motivo per cui ha dovuto fare un occhio nero  
a tutti e due – , senza lasciargli voce in capitolo, si è imposta con  
pugno di ferro e insieme all'aiuto di Ino, ha cercato di rendere il  
matrimonio memorabile, perfetto e da sogno.  
Di sicuro, nel frattempo, si è presa una piccola rivincita, sfogando su  
Naruto e Sasuke e soprattutto sul loro conto in banca, le passate  
frustrazioni e tutti i sospiri da ragazzina innamorata che ha sprecato per  
entrambi, perché non ha mai dimenticato di averli amati in tempi diversi e  
aver poi sofferto in silenzio per non ostacolare e rovinare la loro  
felicità.  
Una wedding planner sarebbe costata meno, ma a vedere l'entusiasmo e il  
coinvolgimento di Sakura nella gestione di fiori, centrotavola e invitati,  
non se la sono sentiti di tagliarle i fondi e ridimensionare il budget,  
non volendole dare l'impressione di escluderla e rifiutare il suo prezioso  
aiuto.  
Il tragitto dal suo vecchio appartamento a quella che da domani sarà  
ufficialmente casa sua, per Naruto è stato più breve del previsto.  
Osservando lo stabile di pochi piani e circondato dal verde, Naruto pensa  
che già da tempo quella è casa sua; nonostante tutto quello che possiede  
sia ormai dentro quelle quattro mura, ha preferito continuare a tenere il  
suo vecchio appartamento ereditato dai genitori: oltre al legame affettivo  
intrinseco che lo lega a quel monolocale, gli piace usarlo come base  
operativa per le serate da trascorrere con quelli che Sasuke apostrofa  
amabilmente come irritanti e fastidiosi amici, ma a cui anche lui, nel  
profondo del suo intimo, molto in profondità, si è vagamente affezionato.  
Naruto non avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da casa, ma Sasuke ha insistito con  
velate minacce affinché tornasse nel suo vecchio appartamento per qualche  
giorno: la tradizione è solo una scusa, perché il reale motivo è che  
l'antipatico compagno non ha voluto rischiare di lasciare la sua preziosa  
casa in mano ad un esagitato durante quegli ultimi giorni d'attesa e magari  
di non ritrovarla più, implosa su stessa, al ritorno dopo una lunga  
giornata lavorativa.  
Arrivato davanti alla soglia di casa, Naruto si ferma un secondo a  
guardare accigliato la targhetta dorata affissa sulla porta che fa bella  
mostra solo del cognome di Sasuke, ma da domani le cose cambieranno e di  
sicuro il suo cognome sovrasterà quello di Sasuke.  
Sicuro.  
Tenta di aprire la porta con il suo mazzo di chiavi, ma Sasuke, oltre a  
chiudere la serratura con un paio di mandate, ha messo anche la catenella,  
e perciò entrare in casa è impossibile.  
«Teme!» Naruto lo richiama ad alta voce mentre preme con forza il  
campanello; lo fa apposta, consapevole che suonare in quel modo insistente  
è una delle tante cose che innervosisce Sasuke.  
«Dobe» risponde da dietro la porta, la voce nonostante sia ovattata e  
attutita dalla spesso legno che li separa, appare sorpresa, forse.  
«Sas'ke?»  
«Hai combinato qualche disastro?» Sembra pure affettuoso, o forse,  
semplicemente è il suono della voce smorzata a dare quella sensazione e  
sfumare il tono spesso autoritario di Sasuke.  
«Apri» conclude Naruto con semplicità, la sua mano è già sul pomello della  
porta pronta per aprirla.  
«No, ti ho fatto molte concessioni nei giorni scorsi e ho rispettato i  
patti rispondendo ad ogni tua stupida chiamata.»  
La premura di prima, è stata sostituita dal solito irrimediabile rigore.  
«Non hai risposto a tutte le mie chiamate» contesta Naruto, picchiettando  
il dito contro il legno della porta, esattamente come farebbe contro il  
petto di Sasuke, se c'è lo avesse davanti.  
Un sospiro esasperato si leva dall'altro lato. «Non capisco il motivo per  
cui dovevo risponderti per sentirmi dire che stavi aspettando i famosi tre  
minuti del ramen. Per inciso, vorrei ricordati che ti ho assecondato pure  
con quello stupido messaggio dove mi avvertivi che stavi andando a farti  
la doccia.»  
«Pensavo di riceve una risposta un po' più erotica di un: “non dimenticare  
il tappetino antiscivolo, usurantonkachi”.»  
«Dovevi farti bastare quello che ti ho elargito come buongiorno.»  
«Chiedermi se ho finito di masturbarmi non è erotismo, teme!» Naruto  
sbuffa sonoramente, raccoglie le labbra carnose e gonfia le guance  
infantile. «Tra l'altro hai anche rovinato il momento, con quel messaggio  
così formale e pieno di punteggiatura... hai smontato tutta la mia  
immaginazione.»  
Sasuke alza gli occhi verso il soffitto, è tentato dal far entrare Naruto  
in casa, ma si limita scuotere la testa sconsolato; sorride lieve, mentre  
si appoggia contro il muro in attesa.  
«È mezzanotte passata ed è già domani, possiamo vederci, no?» insiste  
speranzoso Naruto.  
«Torna a casa» risponde annoiato Sasuke.  
«Questa è casa!»  
«Intendo quel tugurio che ti ostini a chiamare appartamento.»  
«Dai teme!»  
«Dobe, no.»  
«Avanti, vuoi vedermi pure tu, perciò apri la porta! Lo so che quella  
della tradizione è solo una scusa, ma siamo stati separati abbastanza e  
prometto di non fare briciole sul divano!»  
Sasuke fa una smorfia quasi divertita, ma poi incrocia le braccia al petto  
puntualizzando ostinato: «Hai mai pensato che io stia rispettando le  
tradizioni solo per godere degli ultimi attimi di pace che mi rimangono,  
per ricordarli quando sicuramente mi pentirò di averti sposato?»  
«Non riuscirai a farmi incazzare stasera, teme. Voglio che apri la porta  
e... »  
Senza percepire alcun movimento o risposta da parte di Sasuke, Naruto  
punto nell'orgoglio aggiunge con convinzione: «Poi non te ne pentirai di  
avermi sposato!»  
«Se apro la porta, mi starai appiccicato come un polipo e domani mattina  
avrò delle occhiaie da far invidia a Itachi.»  
«Certo teme! È il motivo per cui ho aspettato che tutti, quasi tutti, si  
addormentassero per venire da te» ridacchia Naruto. «Rimango qui,  
comunque, anche se non mi apri.»  
«Fai come ti pare.»  
Naruto si accascia accomodandosi sul tappetino d'ingresso; non è il suo,  
visto che per non litigare fanno a turno anche su quello. Questa è la  
settimana di Sasuke, con il suo  zerbino ben curato, di un colore  
uniforme, a differenza di quello di Naruto,  che invece è un po'  
consunto, sgualcito agli angoli, dalla forma irregolare, bizzarra, che  
ricorda una nuvola tutta colorata, con tanti animali in primo piano dentro  
una fattoria e la scritta welcome sbiadita.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire» mormora Naruto a bassa voce. Non gli porta se sia  
ancora sulla soglia di casa e più che la notte pre – matrimoniale sembra  
una di quelle tante volte che Sasuke lo ha chiuso appositamente fuori a  
scontare le sue penitenze, ma sente la necessità della sua vicinanza.  
«Nara mi ha appena scritto un messaggio» lo avverte Sasuke.  
«Davvero?» Naruto imbroncia pensieroso le labbra, immagina che Shikamaru  
si sia accorto da subito della sua fuga e abbia preferito lasciarlo andare  
via come aveva ipotizzato. «È chiedere troppo che tu lo legga per me?»  
«Mi ha chiesto se deve contattare Sakura per portare il tuo vestito qua da  
me.»  
Il vestito, quello per cui Naruto ha dovuto contenersi con il ramen e che  
Sakura per sicurezza ha voluto tenere con sé fino al momento giusto, per  
paura che si potesse accidentalmente rovinare.  
«Digli che mi dispiace per essere andato via, ma avevo cose più importanti  
a cui pensare e anche se Sakura mi ucciderà per aver cambiato programma,  
digli di avvisarla.»  
«Non sono la tua segretaria, hai un telefono, dimostra che lo sai usare»  
replica infastidito Sasuke.  
«Sei sempre il solito!»  
«Pensavo fossi abituato.»  
«Cose importanti? Venirmi a suonare in piena notte quando sai che mi  
vedrai il mattino dopo?»  
«Stare con te, ovvio.»  
Naruto ci ha provato a stare senza Sasuke, ma l'abitudine di averlo sempre  
intorno – cercarlo con lo sguardo, interpretare i suoi silenzi – è venuta  
a mancare fin da subito troppo prepotentemente, per riuscire a far finta  
che il tempo sarebbe passato veloce.  
«Idiota» sussurra Sasuke.  
“Idiota” è il classico epiteto che può avere due valenze: la maggior parte  
delle volte corrisponde alla solita prassi consolidata per iniziare a  
irritarlo durante le discussioni o richiamarlo quando compie qualcosa che  
non corrisponde agli altisonanti standard di Sasuke; a volte, più  
raramente, “Idiota”, è il modo migliore per fermare il suo fiume di  
parole, troppo lusinganto o imbarazzato dalla semplicità, a cui non si  
abituerà mai, con cui Naruto  esterna i suoi sentimenti più profondi.  
Ovviamente Naruto preferisce interpretare l'appellativo nella sua seconda  
valenza.  
«Poi... voglio essere sicuro che se cambi idea improvvisamente sarò il  
primo a saperlo» aggiunge ancora Naruto con una mezza risata, annuendo  
verso la porta, in direzione di dove dovrebbe esserci Sasuke. «Così faccio  
in tempo a riacciuffarti e portarti indietro, anche con qualche paio di  
ossa rotte.»  
«Come no» brontola Sasuke sdegnato all'idea di perdere contro Naruto in  
una probabile e futura lotta. «Mai pensato che se scappassi lo farei da  
te?»  
Naruto fa delle smorfie verso il buio del pianerottolo e agita una mano  
con noncuranza, come a voler sottolineare che quella è una cosa che Sasuke  
negli ultimi anni ha ribadito troppe volte, per credere che davvero possa  
metterla in atto.  
«Karin, Suigestu e Juugo, sono ancora con te?» chiede curioso Naruto.  
«Solo Suigestu, ma sta giocando con il tuo gatto e la tua roba»  
«Salvali!» Naruto scatta in piedi e comincia a spingere ripetutamente la  
porta con una spalla; Kurama, la sua collezione di manga e dvd, sono  
insieme al ramen i suoi più grandi tesori, di cui è possessivo e  
protettivo all'inverosimile. «Quello lì non deve toccare Kurama, né la mia  
collezione di fumetti!»  
«Sicuro? Anche quella indegna serie che ti avevo chiesto di buttare?»  
domanda brusco Sasuke, palesemente irritato. Non è assolutamente  
concepibile che quell'insulso ammasso di fogli ben rilegati sia ancora  
sotto il suo stesso tetto.  
«Dai... è un regalo, non puoi farla lunga per un paio di tette disegnate!  
Pensa a quando guardiamo la televisione!»  
«Non sono un paio di tette, ma quello sei tu, disegnato da quel demente di  
Sai che ha deciso di fare una collezione di storie dove un tizio con il  
pene piccolo e la faccia da scemo cerca di accoppiarsi con il mondo.»  
Naruto tenta di giustificarsi, perché Sai si è impegnato molto nel  
produrre quei disegni e quella storia: ci sono dei dettagli anatomici che  
non gradisce un granché neppure lui, ma crede nelle capacità e nel talento  
di Sai e magari un giorno spera di poter dire che un grande artista lo ha  
usato come musa ispiratrice.  
«Sono disegni, e poi anche se fosse vero... io non ho il pene piccolo, e  
mi importerebbe solo di te» replica sornione Naruto, approfittando della  
discussione per introdurre un discorso che Sasuke non gradirà a tal punto  
da aprire finalmente quella porta che li divide. Poco importa se  
l'arrogante quasi marito sarà intenzionato a chiedergli il divorzio  
anticipato e avrà per lui solo sguardi taglienti. «A parte quel periodo in  
cui ho cominciato a pensare che Gaara non sarebbe stato male come  
fidanzato...»  
Naruto, fiero delle sue strategie da comunicatore, si congratula con se  
stesso, quando sente il cigolio sinistro della porta e fa la sua  
apparizione Sasuke: ha un'espressione che non nasconde il profondo  
fastidio e le labbra sono serrate in una linea dura e implacabile. Non  
sarà la persona più malleabile del pianeta, ma se è disposto a sorvolare  
non tanto gentilmente su parecchie idiozie quotidiane ad opera sempre e  
solo di Naruto, quando il centro dell'attenzione di quello stupido si  
sposta su altre persone, e non in termini di amicizia, è consapevole di  
diventare abbastanza suscettibile, soprattutto se si parla di Gaara,  
l'unico che abbia suscitato un mezzo interesse non concretizzato in  
Naruto, durante il periodo della loro pausa – e della sua assenza –   
durata qualche anno.  
«Ripetilo, dobe.»  
«Sas'ke.»  
Naruto si avvicina a Sasuke che si scosta risentito per avergli fatto  
venire in mente Gaara e il suo fascino pericoloso.  
«Sas'ke» ripete ancora Naruto, non arrendendosi al divincolarsi di Sasuke.  
Lo blocca per le spalle e se lo preme addosso, respirando il suo odore e  
strusciando la fronte contro il suo collo liscio e invitante; appoggia le  
labbra appena sotto l'orecchio e non appena Sasuke sembra arrendersi al  
suo abbraccio, insinua una mano tra le ciocche di capelli scuri e mormora  
pianissimo che gli è mancato.  
Sasuke gli risponde cercando la sua bocca, intrappolando tra i denti il  
labbro inferiore di Naruto, per succhiarlo e mordicchiarlo ancora e  
ancora.  
Naruto attende che Sasuke abbandoni le sue labbra solo per un attimo, per  
continuare a baciarlo con irruenza e insaziabile.  
«Contieniti! Sembri un quindicenne arrapato» sussurra Sasuke con le labbra  
arrossate, ma Naruto scrolla le spalle con un sorriso sghembo e lo bacia  
un'ultima volta delicato sull'angolo della bocca.  
«Domani ci saranno Obito e Rin?» domanda Naruto per spezzare il silenzio,  
sistemandosi meglio tra le braccia di Sasuke che annuisce in conferma.  
«Madara?»  
«Sì» afferma controvoglia Sasuke.  
«Si porterà dietro il violino?»  
L'intenso sguardo consapevole che si scambiano è pieno di timori e dubbi.  
«Hashirama e Itachi lo fermeranno» esala Sasuke poco convinto.  
«Avranno un gran da fare, allora» mormora pensieroso Naruto toccandosi il  
mento. «Quando abbiamo annunciato che ci saremmo sposati ha cominciato ad  
esaltarsi sul fatto che dovremmo essere onorati dell'opportunità che un  
violinista del suo livello voglia suonare la messa da requiem a titolo  
gratuito solo per noi.»  
Non è difficile immaginare che Madara abbia già pianificato uno dei suoi  
malefici stratagemmi per attirare l'attenzione su di sé e metter in scena  
un concerto privato – e auto celebrativo – con musiche poco consone ad un  
matrimonio.  
È innegabile che sia un talentuoso violinista, ma con un atteggiamento  
dittatoriale che gli impedisce per principio di abbassarsi a suonare in  
ruoli che non siano primo violino o violino solista e un ego smisurato  
proporzionato alle dimensioni del suo suv, dargli anche solo il minimo  
appiglio per rendersi protagonista indiscusso e far deflagrare la  
situazione è un rischio, che almeno nel giorno del loro matrimonio,  
sarebbe meglio evitare.  
«Sono passati nel pomeriggio...» Sasuke si ferma un attimo e rettifica  
ricordando le proteste di Madara per essere stato rapito dal fidanzato e  
costretto a fargli da facchino per caricare sul furgoncino dei regali che  
avranno vita breve. «Hashirama è passato nel pomeriggio e si è trascinato  
Madara dietro.»  
Naruto sogghigna in anticipo. Non sa cosa sia successo, ma in genere  
Madara mostra il suo lato più irriverente ogni qualvolta viene coinvolto  
da Hashirama a partecipare alle sue idee o iniziative.  
«Ha portato un paio di piante come regalo, Madara non solo si è dissociato  
dal regalo di coppia, ma ha già cercato di far fare la pipì a Kurama  
dentro ogni vaso, sperando prenda il vizio.»  
«Così se succede davvero Hashirama ci rimarrà talmente male che poi Madara  
sarà costretto a portarci di nascosto delle nuove piante sostitutive e  
dover adottare a distanza un paio di alberi della foresta vicino a Iwa per  
fargli tornare il sorriso.»  
Naruto ridacchia al pensiero di quel lato di Madara. Scorbutico e  
presuntuoso, insofferente alle regole e risoluto a infrangerle per  
interessi personali, ma in fondo accomodante e disposto a smussare il  
ruvido carattere per accontentare e rendere felice Hashirama – anche se  
non lo ammetterà mai che farebbe di tutto, anche acquistare un bosco  
intero, per la persona che considera più preziosa e di cui non può fare a  
meno.  
Sasuke, per certi aspetti sembra condividere molti atteggiamenti con il  
suo parente, ma è meglio non farglielo notare.  
«Puoi ricattarlo, teme!»  
«Cosa hai in mente?»  
«Non ha qualche appuntamento da te per sistemare qualche carie, anche se  
dice che lui non ce le ha?»  
«Ogni tanto il tuo cervello funziona, usurantokachi» acconsente complice e  
divertito Sasuke. «Domani mattina cercherò di rendergli chiaro il concetto  
di come potrei usare la sua musica come sottofondo per la prossima  
estrazione del dente del giudizio, con l'anestesia che non farà l'esatto  
effetto che si aspetta.»  
«Sei malefico, teme!» esclama Naruto, particolarmente eccitato dal piano  
di Sasuke, almeno, per una volta tanto che sono fin da subito d'accordo su  
qualcosa.  
«Preferisco definirmi vendicativo» dichiara solenne Sasuke, cominciando a  
pregustare il momento in cui Madara si presenterà mesto e con la stessa  
faccia di una vittima sacrificale dentro il suo studio.  
«Tuo padre?»  
Affrontare il discorso riguardante Fugaku con Sasuke è sempre un azzardo.  
«Non penso che verrà... è già molto che non si sia opposto all'uso della  
tenuta in campagna per la cerimonia.»    
Naruto si rabbuia a guardare gli occhi spenti e il volto stanco di Sasuke;  
appoggia il pollice sullo zigomo in una carezza, mentre lui abbassa lo  
sguardo.  
L'indifferenza ostentata è solo una corazza che Sasuke usa per difendersi,  
ma Naruto è consapevole che dietro quell'apparente menefreghismo  
consolidato in anni di rifiuti e silenzi, esiste solo un bambino che  
desidera ancora ricevere le attenzioni del padre.  
Itachi ha cercato di colmare l'assenza di Fugaku e ricucire quello strappo  
che ha diviso la famiglia, sacrificando parte di se stesso, solo per il  
grande amore che prova nei confronti del fratello, ma per Sasuke, domani,  
il posto vuoto lasciato dal padre, sarà soltanto un'altra cicatrice che si  
aggiunge alle restanti.  
«Mi ha telefonato, forse lo hanno costretto... non ha parlato molto»  
Sasuke ripensa a quella telefonata ricevuta nel pomeriggio per tentare di  
rievocare le parole esatte, prima di proseguire: «Ha iniziato a parlare di  
lavoro, ha sentito che i miei pazienti sono molto soddisfatti.»  
«Lo è anche lui, Sas'ke. È più facile parlare immedesimandosi negli altri,  
e questo vale anche per tuo padre» interviene Naruto, avvicinandosi  
maggiormente a Sasuke e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Poi ha continuato dicendo che forse lo ha sempre saputo, ma ha preferito  
non ascoltare mia madre, questo perché non ama dover dare ragione a  
nessuno» continua Sasuke, appoggiando una mano tra i capelli di Naruto.  
«Ha detto che è difficile accettare, ma ha anche aggiunto che abbiamo un  
carattere simile e se la nostra famiglia è rimasta unita e continua a  
esserlo è perché mia madre ha lottato in più di un'occasione contro la sua  
ostinazione.»  
«Voleva dirti a suo modo... di non essere troppo rompipalle» ironizza  
Naruto, sciogliendo il suo abbraccio per riavvicinarsi al volto di Sasuke.  
«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»  
«Posso ribaciare il quasi  
sposo?» Naruto sorride e pizzica maliziosamente il sedere di Sasuke.  
«Magari... possiamo anche fare tutto il resto? »  
«Naruto...»   
Potrebbe sembrare che la richiesta di Naruto non abbia sortito alcun  
effetto in Sasuke; ad un occhio allenato come quello di Naruto, però non  
sfugge che la posa composta e le braccia incrociate al petto di Sasuke,  
sono un diversivo per distrarlo dallo sguardo che si è illuminato per  
qualche istante.  
«Allora ci facciamo un caffè?»  
«Non sporcherò la cucina, per una volta che è rimasta pulita per una  
giornata intera»  brontola caustico Sasuke, mentre sembra ponderare  
ancora l'offerta di Naruto.  
«Un panino al pomodoro?» rilancia una nuova proposta Naruto, divertito dal  
sentirsi così attentamente osservato.  
«Preferisco sacrificarmi per la cucina, spogliati» esala spiccio e  
incolore Sasuke, come se non avesse appena scelto di seguire Naruto in  
camera per fare sesso.  
«Il solito sentimentale» Naruto scuote la testa con un sorriso, ignora il  
fatto che Sasuke abbia appena proclamato la cucina più importante di lui,  
e stringendo tra le dita il suo polso se lo trascina in camera, nel suo  
letto, quello che in questi giorni gli è mancato tanto quanto Sasuke.  
Non ha fatto in tempo ad assecondare il suo istinto Naruto, che si è  
ritrovato nudo, a stringere i fianchi di Sasuke seduto sul bacino per  
assecondare ogni suo movimento e baciarlo, ad ascoltare i suoi ansimi  
frammentati mentre si spinge con forza contro di lui senza riuscire a  
controllarsi, con tutto il suo calore e il suo desiderio, fino a  
sciogliersi nell'orgasmo e lasciandosi sfuggire il suo nome dalle labbra,  
stravolto dal piacere.  
«Non è il caso che tu torni nel tuo appartamento» mormora Sasuke, ancora  
appoggiato sopra Naruto che riprende fiato ad occhi chiusi e  
un'espressione piacevolmente soddisfatta.  
«Non me ne sarei andato comunque, teme!»  
Sasuke lo guarda di traverso e sbuffa consapevole che sarebbe andata così.  
Si alza dal letto nudo, per niente intenzionato a vestirsi con  
l'intenzione di raggiungere Suigestu nella camera degli ospiti e mandarlo  
a casa, magari portandosi dietro quegli stupidi fumetti disegnati da Sai e  
da cui non riesce a liberarsi; ha voglia di rivoltare Naruto tra le  
lenzuola, leccargli la schiena e poi guardarlo intensamente negli occhi,  
fino alle luci dell'alba.  
Domani mattina litigheranno non appena vedranno le loro facce stravolte,  
mentre si prepareranno per il loro matrimonio, ma non importa, arriveranno  
ad un compromesso e varcheranno la soglia di casa insieme, come hanno  
sempre fatto.  



End file.
